


Sneaking up on Billy Hargrove

by greeneyedsourwolf



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedsourwolf/pseuds/greeneyedsourwolf
Summary: Season 3 episode 3 except when Max and El spy on Billy he's not kidnapping Heather but instead is making out with Steve Harrington.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 9
Kudos: 269





	Sneaking up on Billy Hargrove

“Holy shit, I can’t believe we’re really doing this,” Max says as she writes the rest of Billy’s name on a yellow card and places it on the red board in front of her and El. In a circle are six other names, consisting of Mrs.Wheeler, Mr.Wheeler, Dustin, Mr.Clarke, Steve, and Nancy. In the middle of them is an empty Coca-Cola bottle placed on it’s side.

They look at each other with a giggle.

“Ready?” El asks.

“Ready,” Max nods.

El picks the bottle up and gives in a spin. It twirls until stopping in the far corner.

“Mr.Wheeler,” they say in tandem. The both of them make a face of disgust.

“Ugh, boring,” Max complains.

El agrees. “Yeah, boring,” she repeats with a laugh.

Max smiles and looks down at the board, “Spin again.”

“Against the rules,” El asked, her brows furrowed in worry.

“We make our own rules,” Max says and they both chuckle. El reaches for the bottle and twirls it around again. They look down, waiting until it stops spinning.

They look at the bottle and then at each other, “Billy…”

A concerned look grows on Max’s face and she slips off of the bed. “Okay, look, I should warn you.. if he’s with a girl or doing something gross, just get out of there right away before you’re scarred for life,” she says as she grabs the radio and brings it over to the bed.

“Max-” 

“-No, I’m just saying. I’m serious, he’s really gross!” Max adds on, cutting El off.

“Max!” El insists.

“Okay, okay. Shutting up now.” Max turns the radio on, tuning it to a channel of static.

El grabs her blindfold and looks at Max in confirmation before tying it around her head.

The static turns to white noise and El is suddenly in a pitch black room. She steps through the puddles of water in search of him. 

With the practice she’s had so far, it only takes a moment.

She sees his car, the blue Camaro she now knew too well because of how much time she had been spending with Max lately. But next to it was another car, a small, red BMW she barely recognized but seemed familiar.

She hears faint talking, the sounds of Billy chuckling from inside his car.

“I think I found him,” she says. She digs deeper, walking up to the car with nervous steps. The car shakes a little and she can see movement from within the car, peering through the back window. 

She takes a step back when someone yelps suddenly, fearing Max might have been right about needing to get out of there. She didn’t want to end up traumatized more than she already was, especially not at the hands of Billy Hargrove’s gross behaviors.

But, taking a deep breath, she treads on, walking up to the side of the car with curiosity. She looks through the drivers side window and…

And he’s with a boy. More specifically, he’s  _ making out _ with a boy. Someone she recognizes, one of Dustin’s friends. She had gotten ice cream from him once at the mall but she couldn’t quite remember his name.

As it turns out she need not the knowledge as Billy shuffles the boy into his lap with a growling, “Come on, be a good boy, Steve,” quickly followed by a, “God, princess, you’re beautiful.”

She gasps at the scene.

“Steve,” she says under her breath.

“What?” Max perks up, confused. She knew Steve, of course. They saved the world together and Dustin had become good friends with him, pretty much best friends. She also knew that Steve and her brother  _ did not _ get along. Billy had beaten him unconscious less than a year ago when she was found at the Byers house with him and all the other kids. 

So what the hell was he doing with Steve of all people.

“He’s- He’s in a car with Steve,” El confirms. “He’s kissing him. They’re... kissing a lot.”

Max’s brain short circuited for a moment and she froze for a minute before letting out an incredulous, “ _ What?!” _

“He’s-” El started, feeling awkward as she witnessed this. “They’re in his car and they’re kissing. Steve is sitting in his lap. It doesn’t look comfortable, why is he sitting in his lap? There’s no room.” She was still getting up to date on all things… well, just  _ all things _ . But she knew enough to know that Billy like  _ girls _ , and that boys kissing boys was… weird, uncommon. It was something she’d never seen or heard about before.

She unraveled her blind fold, growing more and more uncomfortable as things started to progress in the car. She was pulled out of the dark and into a bright room, squinting as her eyes adjusted.

Max was staring at her with her mouth dropped wide open, “Are you serious? Like you really saw them kissing?” 

El nodded, “Yeah. Billy called him princess. I don’t understand, he’s a boy.” She said, brushing past the fact that she just witnessed Billy making out with Steve Harrington in favor of asking Max oblivious questions (Max always helped her understand the things she didn’t).

“I-” Max still wasn’t sure what to say, “I don’t know, Billy likes giving people nicknames. But that’s not important. You saw Billy kissing a boy!” She exclaimed, suddenly realizing she should be keeping her voice lower. No one was home but she never knew when her parents might be filtering in and out.

“Is… he not allowed to do that?” El asked, confused. “Boys aren’t allowed to date other boys?”

Max’s eyebrows furrowed once again, trying to think of the best way she could possibly put it.

“No, no it’s not that. Boys can be with other boys, it’s just… some people really don’t like it,” Max said. “I don’t really care. If you like someone, you just do. It shouldn’t be wrong. But other people get really mad… Like Neil. If he ever found out about this, he would.. he would kill Billy.”

“His dad would hurt him?” El asked. Max had told her about the fights that Billy and his dad would get into but she never seemed too worried about it, like it was normal. But from the looks of her face, this wasn’t normal. She looked a little bit scared for Billy.

“Yeah, Neil would hurt him really bad,” Max bit her lip. “Look, you can’t tell anyone about this, okay?  _ No one _ can know that we know about this, not even Billy.”

“Okay,” El nodded.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Then Max burst out giggling, “I don’t think I’m ever going to be able to look Steve in the eyes again knowing he’s doing things with my brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would have sold my god damn soul to see this scene happen instead of the canon one


End file.
